


Fire Meet Gasoline

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angry Kissing, Blood, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For frostedtigerlily on Tumblr</p><p>I had reblogged one of those 'imagine your OTP' type things over on Tumblr, and it basically said, 'Imagine your OTP getting in each other’s faces, growling, one pushing the other against a wall, sliding a knee between their legs.'  My friend said that I should write it, so here we are.</p><p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedtigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedtigerlily/gifts).



“Jesus Christ Ellis, as if the zombies weren’t goddamn bad _enough_ ,” Nick sniped as he tugged on a corner of his suit jacket pointedly. Never mind that it was stained with blood and zombie guts and just _filth_ in general, but he wasn’t exactly _pleased_ with the fact that it was now newly adorned with a bullet hole as well. “You’re fucking _lucky_ that my coat is the only thing that bullet hit,” he snarled, ice blue eyes flashing with anger towards the Southern-born man. “You could have killed me out there!”

 

“Yeah, but that bullet probably saved yer _life_ ,” Ellis retorted as he slammed the safe room door shut with a loud, metal clang. “There were all of them zombies out there an’ all, what did ya want me to _do_? Let ‘em get ya?” He glared at the other man, challenging him with his eyes while he puffed out his chest. “‘Cuz maybe next time I’ll _do_ that, if it’ll get ya to shut up ‘bout a lil’ bullet hole.”

 

“ _What_ did you say?” Nick asked with a sneer, a little taken aback that the usually cheerful, happy-go-lucky addition to their group was actually talking _back_ to him. “You care to repeat that, _sport_?” Nick spat out as he felt his anger spike quickly, taking a step closer to the mechanic in order to encroach upon him, hoping that it would somehow intimidate the younger man.

 

“Ya heard me,” Ellis sassed with narrowed eyes, his chin tilted upwards as he gave Nick a scowl. “Ya sure bitch a lot, but I know ya ain’t deaf to boot.” Yeah, Ellis was _officially_ pissed off. It took him a lot to get to that point, and despite the fact that they were fighting for their lives pretty much _every_ moment of _every_ day, he’d usually managed to keep up his sunny disposition. But hearing Nick complain about a tiny hole in his already pretty-much ruined suit somehow made him _snap_. It probably didn’t help that he’d already had to put up with the conman’s whining for most of the day as well, so it was no wonder that _this_ was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back.

 

“ ** _What?_** ” Nick hissed as he immediately closed the space between them.   He was practically _pressing_ himself against the shorter man, using his height to his advantage as he gave Ellis an icy, intimidating stare. “I’m not really appreciating your _lip_ right now, kiddo,” the gambler snarled, using a finger to poke Ellis harshly in the middle of his chest. “So I’m giving you _one_ more chance before I have half a mind to deck you.” Not that Nick hadn’t wanted at the very _least_ to smack the kid in the head for some of the stupid shit he’d said before. But with all the shit going on down around them, his logical side had told him that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to hit the person that was helping to keep him _alive_. Until _now_ anyway. Ellis’ attitude was _really_ grating on him, and he wasn’t making any effort to hide it.

 

Ellis snorted at the threat, shaking his head while he gave Nick a crooked, defiant grin. “I goddamn _dare_ ya,” he challenged, making sure to meet the gambler’s angry stare with one of his own. If Nick thought that he was going to step down, he was downright _wrong._ Ellis would normally back off in order to keep the peace, but that wasn’t the case today. No, he was ready to take whatever the slick Northerner had planned on throwing at him, and return the favor twice as hard.

 

The mechanic’s words caused Nick to see _red_. He balled one of his fists up in preparation to do _exactly_ what he had promised, but with the tension so thick between the two them that you could cut it with a knife, Nick reacted in a _completely_ different way. He audibly growled, stepping forward to forcefully wedge a knee in between Ellis’ bowed legs hard enough to pin the other man to the wall. Hearing the surprised gasp that dropped from the mechanic’s lips pleased him greatly, and he didn’t waste any time in pushing his way in to capture Ellis’ mouth in a crushing, bruising kiss. There was definitely more than one way to assert his dominance over someone, that was for sure, and he was glad to demonstrate it.

 

“Mmmph!” Is all that Ellis could get out when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a _very_ forceful kiss. He sure as _hell_ didn’t expect that considering he was anticipating a fist to the face instead. But somewhere deep inside of him, he had kind of _wanted_ a kiss between them to happen, although not in the way it was playing out _now_. Even though Ellis was pretty strong in general, at least for someone his size, he struggled while he tried to free himself from underneath Nick’s body. But no matter what he did or how hard he pushed and pulled, Nick had him shoved pretty _firmly_ against the saferoom wall, to where he could feel the coolness of the concrete seeping through the back of his t-shirt. So he resorted to another tactic instead, since what he was currently doing _obviously_ wasn’t working.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Nick cried out as he instantly pulled away from the kid, holding a hand to his mouth in disbelief while he stared at Ellis in horror. “Did you fucking _bite_ me?” He worked his jaw and licked his lips, cringing when that familiar tinge of copper flavor began to flood his taste buds. “Goddamn it!”

 

Ellis just grinned up at the older man while he sloppily wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Next time ya wanna kiss me, ya gotta ask me first. It ain’t gentleman-like an’ all.”

 

Despite his bloody mouth and his current seething anger at the Southerner, Nick could only smirk at Ellis when the meaning of his words finally caught up to him. “I ain’t going to promise anything, kiddo,” he said with a chuckle as he wiped away some of the blood from the corner of his mouth with a finger. “And I sure as hell _ain’t_ a gentleman. So next time, no biting, okay?”

 

Ellis laughed as he leaned against the wall, and then gave Nick a cheeky smirk of his own. “Well I ain’t promisin’ ya nothing neither.”


End file.
